Something More Than Quidditch
by Moony2-And-Padfoot2
Summary: Katie and Oliver were the 'it' couple of Hogwarts. One wrong comment sent Katie out of Oliver's life. Seven years later, Oliver is lonely and pining over the one he lost so long ago. Will he and Katie be reunited? Read and review and you'll find out!
1. My Loss

Something More than Quidditch  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: Please review. There will be more chapters. Plus, please check out our own stories from RemusGuurl and LadyLupin1020. Enjoy ^_^!  
  
PG  
  
Chapter 1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Katie, wait!" I yelled after her retreating back. She didn't look back; she just kept walking.  
  
That was the last time I talked to my love, Katie Bell. That was 7 years ago, I'm now 24, a famous Quidditch player, and I'm still searching for love.  
  
Katie was my girlfriend at Hogwarts. We broke up the days before I graduated. Well, actually, she broke up with me. As you probably know, Quidditch was and still is my life. But it's nice to share it with someone. I took Quidditch too seriously and it cost me my relationship with Katie.  
  
She was always someone special to me, and I regretted never telling her so. Katie was the exact replica of the girl I wanted and dreamed of: tall, dirty-blonde hair, green eyes, smart, funny and she loved Quidditch. She was ideal.  
  
The day we broke up, me and Katie were talking about our futures. She still had 2 more years of school though. She asked me I wanted in my life. All I said was that I wanted to be a pro-Quidditch player. I guess the fact that I never mentioned her in my life plan had something to do with the break-up. She kept asking if there was anything else. I, of course said no. Stupid, stupid me. she looked all upset. Before I could register why she was so pissed off, she got up and walked away.  
  
And here I am now...single, and lonely. Quidditch can only fill a void so long. I needed something in my life, and that something happened to be in the form of a girl!  
  
************  
  
Author's Note: Hope you like this! Please review! 


	2. New chaser

Something More Than Quidditch  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing. Seriously, we are two girls who don't have money but just like to write.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. We appreciate them!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**********  
  
"Three cheers for Olly!" Dennis shouted over the din. I blushed. We won a really important game because I saved 1 more goal.  
  
"Hey, guys! Don't cheer for me. All I did was have a few lucky saves," I said smiling. "And besides, this party isn't just for the victory, Kathleen, our beloved Kathleen, is leaving us!"  
  
Kathleen O' Reily looked up and smiled. She was 30 years old and retiring already. She was a great asset to this team as chaser. As far as I've heard, we have a replacement.  
  
"Anyone up for a round of fire-whiskey," I shouted.   
  
"Only if you're paying Sweet Hands Olly," shouted Joanna, our seeker. Yes, you heard her right folks. My nickname is Sweet Hands Olly. Embarrassing, of course, but extremely encouraging as strange as it sounds.   
  
I chuckled and through some galleons on the counter. "Another round."  
  
I picked up a shot glass and gulped it down. I put down another galleon, and received another shot. Okay, so I developed a bit of a liking for whiskey. It helps me forget Katie.  
  
Two hours and several drinks later, we emerged from the bar. Some totally smashed, others well enough to apparate. "I'll see you all in 2 days," I called over my back.   
  
************  
  
"Okay everyone! Our new chaser should be here any moment," William shouted. He's captain and beater on the team.  
  
"Is she hot?" I asked smirking.  
  
"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't," Will said smiling. "Besides, no team relationships. You must be really desperate to date someone...even if it results in getting kicked off the team."  
  
I shrugged and sighed, "You can't blame a guy for trying."  
  
"Olly, you're like a girl magnet. Thousands of teenage girls...and boys...love you. Go for a fan!" Joanna said laughing at the boy comment. Everyone else started chuckling.  
  
I blushed. "You really are the most wanted guy in the wizarding world," Dennis stated.  
  
"Oi look over there," Joanna said, her finger pointing toward the club house.   
  
A petite figure was walking down the field, broom in hand. I looked down for a moment. When I tilted my head upward, I saw the most frightening thing ever.  
  
Our new chaser is none other than Katie Bell. "Katie," I said shocked.  
  
"Nice to see you again," she said rather coldly. I looked at her in amazement.  
  
Will looked at both of us and said, "I see you both know each other."  
  
She smiled slightly and turned toward the rest of the team. "Hi! My name is Katherine Bell. But please, call me Katie."  
  
************  
  
I waited for Katie outside the locker room door. I still can't believe she's here, I have to get here back!  
  
Will's words rang through my head, 'Besides, no team relationships. You must be really desperate to date someone...even if it results in getting kicked off the team.' Kicked off the team! Definitely not what I want. Then again isn't this what got me to the position I am now? Choosing Quidditch over Katie?   
  
Katie is the love of my life and Quidditch is my world. How could I possibly ever pick one over the other?   
  
Today's practice was horrible. When I wasn't missing a block, I was being hit in the head with the Quaffle. Will didn't seem to happy with me and Katie sent me numerous glares. What, she expected me to not be distracted by her?   
  
I heard the locker door open and I sprang to my feet as Katie walked out. Her hair was up in a pony tail, she was wearing faded jeans and a navy blue tee shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath.   
  
"Katie," I said. She whirled around, glaring at me. She didn't seem as thrilled to see me as I was to see her.   
  
"I'm in a rush, can I help you?" She said angrily.  
  
"I..I..well, I wanted to talk," I barely managed to mumble out.   
  
"I can't, I have other more important things to do," She said and continued walking. I chased after her.   
  
"Please, I'll take you out to dinner, my treat!" I said. I was walking in long strides to keep up with her. Dinner, if she accepted it would be a date though, right? No team relationships... I thought about that rule for a minute and came up with a decision. Screw it. I need Katie just as much as I need Quidditch...if not more. Besides if Will ever found out I could just say it was a 'welcome to the team' kind of thing.   
  
"No," She simply said.   
  
"Katie, please we need to talk!" I said.   
  
"No, I don't want to talk and I don't want to go out to eat," Katie said.   
  
"Kates, all I'm asking is for you to go out to dinner with me, say tomorrow night. Please..." I said and put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped walking and I stepped in front of her. Her eyes were closed yet she still look furious and aggravated.   
  
"Fine," She said finally giving in. "It is not a date though, just remember that," She said roughly. I heard a pop and she had disappeared. She had apparated away.   
  
She left, but that didn't matter I had gotten a date with her. Sure she had told me it wouldn't be a date. That didn't matter, it was a date. At least that's what I'm going to keep telling myself.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Here it is: chapter 2! We hope you like it and chapter 3 will be out soon. Please review!! 


	3. Was It A Date, Or Not?

Something More Than Quidditch  
  
Disclaimer: Must we go through the whole routine?  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! We really appreciate them!! Please check out our other stories. RemusGuurl and LadyLupin1020  
  
PG  
  
Chapter 3  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
What to wear...what to wear? My 'date' with Katie is in an hour and the only thing I have on is a towel draped loosely around my waist (A/N: Sorry! I couldn't resist. Oliver Wood in a towel...drool!)  
  
I rummaged through my closet and found a pair of black slacks. Now, all I have to do is find a shirt. I searched through my many shirts and found a light gray button down shirt. It brings out the gray flecks in my eyes, and I put on a white T-shirt underneath the shirt.  
  
Heading out the door the phone rang. Sighing heavily, I walked over to the muggle contraption. "Hello."  
  
"Hey Oliver. It's Meredith."  
  
Ugh, Meredith! I dated Meredith 3 months ago. She's a fan of mine. I went out with her because, well, she was hot, and still is, but she has absolutely no personality. She's like a piece of white bread.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
I snapped out of my revery and said, "Oh hi! How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Olly, baby (Arg), I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't. I'm going out to dinner." Why did I say that?  
  
"Ooh. Well, that's alright. I'll see you tomorrow at the practice."  
  
"Why?" I couldn't help my damned curiosity.  
  
"To see you of course! Silly!" she purred.  
  
"Foolish me. Well, wow look at the time. I have to go. Talk to you later. Bye!" I hung up the phone before she could even reply.  
  
If I ever want to get back with Katie, she and Meredith can never ever meet! Meredith always tries posing as my girlfriend. What a pain in the arse she can be!  
  
Okay, now back to what I was doing! I touched the door knob and the phone rang again. I swear, I'm going to be late! "Hello."  
  
"Oliver! What's up buddy?" Only one person belongs to that voice.  
  
"Not much Will. I was just heading out."  
  
"Where ya going?"  
  
"A food place."  
  
I heard a chuckle on the other end. "A food place. Well, have fun there. I'll see you tomorrow." The phone clicked off.  
  
Now this time, I will not stop for anything. RING. DAMN IT! I answered the phone. "What do you want?"  
  
"Oliver?" A sweet voice said. Oh shit. It was Katie.  
  
"Sorry Kates. What's up?" Act cool Wood!  
  
"I was wondering what I should wear."  
  
"I'm in casual wear."  
  
"Oh. Well, see you." She hung up and I sighed. How stupid can I get? Pretty damn stupid, a voice in the back of my head said. "Shut up!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Yes, I finally got out of my flat. I apparated in front of Katie's apartment and knocked on the door.  
  
"Just a second!" I stood with my back against the door frame, tapping my foot.  
  
The door opened up and my breath caught in my throat. She was beautiful. She was wearing a light blue halter top and a black formfitting skirt that flowed out just above her knees. Her lips sparkled and she had some shimmer on her eyes. Her hair was down and curled slightly at the back. I finally caught my breath and said, "Hey Kates!"  
  
"Oliver," she replied nodding. I held out my arm and she hesitantly took it.  
  
"You look wonderful tonight!"  
  
"Thanks. You look nice too," she said awkwardly.  
  
It was quiet for a while, but not that comfortable quiet. It was an awkward silence. Katie finally broke the silence. "So, where are we going tonight?"  
  
We stopped walking and I pointed to the restaurant in front of us. "We're here."  
  
I opened the door for Katie and she brushed right past me. The matrin-d greeted us, and asked for our name. "Uh, Wood."  
  
"Right this way!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Katie looked around and frowned. Her eyes stopped on a woman with a guy. Oh shit! It's Joanna with her boyfriend. I covered my face and we continued to walk.  
  
"Oliver! Katie?"  
  
Why did she have to notice us?  
  
"Joanna," I replied gulping.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and said, "Date?"  
  
"Oh, no! We are just two friends. We are just catching up on old times," Katie explained.  
  
Damn this girl is smart. No wonder I love her so!  
  
"Okay. Well, have fun you two. See you both at practice tomorrow!" Joanna said.  
  
"Yeah bye." I said quietly.  
  
We sat down at a secluded table. Katie picked up her menu and scanned it over. I too picked up my menu. There are way to many choices.  
  
"Know what your getting?" I asked.  
  
"Uh, umm, yeah. I'm getting the chicken fettuchini. You?"  
  
"Same." We flagged down our waitress and she took our orders.  
  
"So, seven years...what have you been up to?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Oh, this and that" Katie said awkwardly. I nodded, since when has making a conversation been this hard? I have no clue what to talk to her about. It went like that almost all night. Me asking her questions, and her replying with one word answers. We finished our dinners, had dessert, and I persuaded her to take a walk with me.  
  
We walked down the crowded street together. Not what I had wanted. There was a small fair sort of thing, happening. The streets were packed and music was blaring. I led her away from the crowd and to a small pond I knew of just outside the town. I sat down on the end of the wood dock that was on the pond, and took off my shoes, socks, and rolled my pant cuffs up. I stuck my feet into the cool water, she sat beside me hesitantly and took her shoes off, dipping her feet into the water like I had. I could hear the music coming from the town clearly, although I could also hear frogs and crickets.  
  
I stood up and held my hand out to her. She looked at me funny but took it. I held her hand and wrapped my other hand around her waist. I started to dance slightly to the slow music. She avoided eye contact with me, but I still stared at her. Her eyes, her hair, her lips.she finally looked up at me. I smiled and twirled her, she spun back into my arms. The song ended after a while and a more upbeat fast one came.  
  
We sat down on the docks, dipping our feet into the water again.  
  
"Are you having a good time?" I asked her. She didn't say anything, nor did she look at me. All she did was nod quickly and, I could be wrong, but I thought I saw a blush appear on her cheeks. I swung my feet in the water and she got splashed with a bit of water.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled and wiped the water off of her face. I was expecting to get screamed at but she said it more in a teasing way. I did it again.  
  
"Oh yeah, be that way. I'm leaving," She said, looking angry as she got up. Woops. I quickly got up to stop her but her frown turned to a smirk and she shoved me into the pond. I surfaced to hear her laughing hysterically. I smiled, she was having fun, that's all I cared about.  
  
"Fine, you got me. Help me up?" I asked, holding out my hand. You know what happens next probably, well she didn't. She went to help me out of the water and of course I pulled her in with me.  
  
She swam up to the surface and quickly pulled her skirt down a bit. She then wiped her hair out of her face.  
  
"That was cheap Oliver Wood!" She sputtered. I laughed and floated on my back. The water was a little cold but didn't take long to get adjusted to. I swam around and she just stayed were she was looking at me like I had gone mad.  
  
"What?" I asked and laughed quickly.  
  
"Your crazy!" She said. I swam under the water and came up only a few inches from her.  
  
"Crazy for you," I said with a smirk. She gave me her one of a kind smile but it quickly disappeared.  
  
"It's late, we best be getting home, quidditch practice tomorrow you know," She said. I walked her to the door of her flat. It was killing me, I had to kiss her! We said goodnight and I had just mustered up the courage to kiss her but when I leaned just a little she slipped inside her apartment. I sighed to myself and apparated to my own flat.  
  
***********  
  
I was flying around the quidditch pitch waiting for everyone to arrive for practice. Meredith hadn't shown up yet. If I was lucky she wouldn't come at all. I watched Katie walk out onto the field and I flew down to her.  
  
"Last night." I started but she finished for me.  
  
"was great," she said. We both smiled. "I've never had a date were the guy pulls me into a pond though." I laughed.  
  
"Maybe we could.um go on another date sometime?" I said quickly.  
  
"It wasn't a date," She mumbled.  
  
"I quote 'I've never had a date were the guy pulls me into a pond though.' You agreed therefore it was a date," I said with a wide grin.  
  
"Okay so it was a date, that doesn't mean there will be a second though," She said to me. And that when it happened, the event that ruined me once again. I felt a pair of hands slip around my waist. Hint, hint, they weren't Katie's.  
  
"Dammit, no not now," I groaned.  
  
"Hey Olly, who's she? Better not be cheating on me," Came an annoying giggling voice. Meredith.  
  
"Is she your." Katie started looking upset.  
  
"Yep!" I heard Meredith giggle.  
  
"Katie, it's not what it looks like! She's not my." I started but Katie cut me off.  
  
"Whatever Wood," She said coldly as she brushed past me. I squirmed out of Meredith's clingy grip.  
  
"Get out of here! There's nothing between us, get a clue!" I screamed. She looked deep in thought a moment and then that perky smile came back to her face.  
  
"Okay, see you after practice Olly baby!" She smiled. I walked away totally frustrated, now I had to try to win back Katie again!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Hello! Sorry for the wait...we experienced some technically difficulties (Computers suck!!) Anyway, please read and review!! 


End file.
